Love of the Pass
by Ryosaku90
Summary: "I love her, not because I'm the reincarnation of someone of the pass that loves her, it's because my feelings and my heart tells me that I love her."


Love of the Passed

By: Kalue Thao

In a city called Chiba, Japan, there was a family that gave birth to a girl named Sakuno Ryuzaki. When she was born she have a gift of communicating with people that are dead. Her parents are afraid of her power, but they try to keep it a secret. Then one day on her 5th birthday her parents transferred her to a school outside of the city. When she was gonna go to her new school, her parents told her to keep her gift a secret. She then went to the school and kept her gift a secret until middle school, a boy in her class have the same gift. He know how to control and use his gift without anyone noticing it. One sunny afternoon she saw him talking to a ghost, she then went up to him, "Um, excuse me, what is your name?"

"Ryoma Echizen," said Ryoma, "why are you asking my name and what is your name?"

"Sorry, my name is Ryuzaki Sakuno," said Sakuno.

"Why did you asked for my name?" asked Ryoma.

"Um, can you communicate with ghost?" asked Sakuno.

"Are you silly?" asked Ryoma.

"Don't lie," said Ryoma, "there is one right on your shoulder."

"Hey, does that mean that you can see them too?" asked Ryoma.

"Yeah, I can see them, but you say that it was silly," said Sakuno.

"That's because I didn't want anyone to find out," said Ryoma.

"Me too, so can you teach me how to communicate with them?" asked Sakuno.

"Sure," said Ryoma, "I can teach you with this ghost, come to the front door of the school building at 3 a.m, okay."

"Okay," said Sakuno. So at 3 0' clock in the morning Sakuno and Ryoma met in front of the school building door. Ryoma even brought the ghost that he was trying to help earlier to help Sakuno on her training.

"This is how you start, first you communicate with them in secret, make sure that there is no one around first before you start talking to one," said Ryoma.

"Why did you told me to come at 3 in the morning?" asked Sakuno.

"I told you to come at 3, because at 3 in the morning there was less people out," replied Ryoma.

"Then what?" asked Sakuno.

"You have to communicate first, because you need to find out what is keeping them here," said Ryoma. "some of the ghost are still here, because they have some unfinished bussiness, they can talk to people that can see or hear them so they need our help, they can't talk to people that can't see or hear them."

"Wow, that's a lot of information," said Sakuno.

"Have you ever try helping a ghost before?" asked Ryoma.

"No," said Sakuno.

"WHAT! You said that you can see ghost, but you have never even help them," said Ryoma.

"Yeah, um well I tried to help one once, when I was 5 years old, but my parents got freaked out," said Sakuno, "so I never help one."

"How did you ignore them?" asked Ryoma.

"Ignore?" asked Sakuno.

"Mostly, ghost don't ignore you they have to follow you around until you help them," said Ryoma.

"I just pretend I don't see them," said Sakuno.

"Man, let's just get started, it's getting late," said Ryoma. "try talking to the ghost from earlier."

"I'll um try," said Sakuno nervously. "w-why are you s-still here?"

"I'm still here, because of my daughter," said the ghost.

"What is your name?" asked Sakuno, trying to be a little more confidence.

"My name is Oto Yamamoto," said the ghost.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" asked Sakuno.

"Anything, that'll help me," said the ghost.

"What's your daughter's name?" asked Sakuno.

"My daughter's name is Kyoko Yamamoto, she is in the hospital because of me," said the ghost.

"Why?" asked Sakuno.

"My daughter and I got into an accident, and right now she think that it's all her fault, that we got into an accident," said the ghost.

"How did you die?" asked Sakuno.

"Let me see, it was a Friday afternoon, when my daughter asked me to take her to see her new school, and so I was driving and she was talking to me, I forgot to look ahead then we crashed into a pole, I got wounded and I'm also at the hospital near death, while my daughter was injured and was sent to the hospital," said the ghost.

"Which hospital is your daughter in?" asked Sakuno.

"My daughter is in the hospital named Tagami Hospital," said the ghost.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do," said Sakuno.

"Thank you," said the ghost then he disappeared.

"Huh? He um disappeared, did I said something bad?" asked Sakuno.

"No, but you asked to much question, you have to remember that not all ghost are as nice as that one," said Ryoma.

"I know, thank you," smiled Sakuno.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Ryoma.

"I'm going to the hospital afterschool," said Sakuno.

"Okay, then I'm going home," said Ryoma.

"Okay," said Sakuno.

After Ryoma went home Sakuno went to look around the school, its still 3 more hours before school starts. After Sakuno finish looking around to wasted time, she headed home and get ready for school. After she finished her make up, she went and cook some breakfast to eat. It was only 2 more hours before school start, when Sakuno finished her early breakfast. She didn't know what to do for 2 hours, so then she decided that she is going to make some sweets for lunch at school.

Sakuno started thinking on the sweets that she is going to make, Sakuno was going to make some puddings, cakes, brownies, and chocolate buns. After she was done make the sweets, Sakuno looked at the time and it was only 10 more minutes until school, so Sakuno decided that she will carry the sweets and go to school early.

At school, Sakuno was the first person there except for some teachers' cars arriving, so she went to the cooking room.

"Um, excuse me, is anyone here?" asked Sakuno.

"Oh, Ryuzaki-chan, what brings you here so early in the morning?" asked the cook teacher, Shokogami - sensei.

"Shokogami-sensei, can I put the sweets that I made inside your refrigerator until lunch time?" asked Sakuno.

"Sure," said Shokogami-sensei. "what did you make?"

"Will you like some?" asked Sakuno.

"I don't know, but if you can give me some at lunch I wanted to try some of your sweets, and see how much you have progress," said Shokogami-sensei. "oh but I have a meeting at lunch time with some parents. I'll have one of each kind for now to save for later."

"Okay," said Sakuno, giving some to Shokogami-sensei and heading over to the refrigerator. "I made some puddings, brownies, cakes, and chocolate buns."

"Wow! That's a lot of sweets that you made there, how many in all?" asked Shokogami- sensei.

"About 24 of each kind," replied Sakuno.

"24 of each kind! What time did you made them?" asked Shokogami.

"I made at 4 this morning," replied Sakuno. "I wasn't getting sleepy anymore, so I woke up and um bake these sweets, I'm going to eat them with my friends at lunch."

"Hmm, alright then, but next time I want you to be careful, I don't want you to make too many sweets at once," said Shokogami.

"Huh? Why? Is it bad?" asked Sakuno.

"Not really, but if you bake too many at once in a certain time, then you are overpowering the used of electicity," said Shokogami. "so next time bake only a little at a time."

"Thanks for your concern, Shokogami-sensei, I'll be careful from now on, you don't have to worry," said Sakuno, "and thanks for letting me put the sweets inside the refrigerator, I'll come back and pick them at lunch."

"Alright, Ryuzaki-san, get going now," smiled Shokogami-sensei.

Sakuno then headed out to the quad after putting the sweets inside the refrigerator. Sakuno spotted two of her friends, Mitsuki Atashi and Mizuki Konomi. She then walk out of the back door and surprised her friends.

Sakuno's friends have the same kind of powers that Sakuno have, but they have more experience with their power then Sakuno. She once tried asking her friends for help, but their information just turn lopsided.

"Mitsuki, Mizuki!" said Sakuno.

"Sakuno , did you just got here?" asked Mitsuki, turning around.

"No! I got here 15 minutes ago," replied Sakuno .

"That's way too early!" said Mitsuki in surprise.

"Actually I woke up at 3 a.m. I went to see Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno .

"Wait, you mean the popular Ryoma Echizen?" said Mizuki.

"Yeah," said Sakuno, "by the way where's Miyuki, Tomo-chan, Hikari, and Hikaru?"

"They're not here yet," said Mizuki.

"It's almost time for school to start where are they?" asked Sakuno .

"Who knows," said Mitsuki.

"Hey, before that, why did you meet Echizen?" asked Mizuki.

"Ryoma-kun have the same powers as us," said Sakuno .

"He can see ghost?" asked Mitsuki.

"Yeah, and he's been helping out ghost at school too, and I see him helping one and I kind of asked him for advice," said Sakuno .

"Wow, I can't believed that you can have the courage to talk to a popular guy like him," said Mitsuki.

"Popular, what?" asked a girl, when they turned around it was Tomoka, Miyuki, Hikaru and Hikari.

"Hikaru, Hikari, Miyuki, Tomo-chan," said Sakuno. Miyuki doesn't talk a lot she is always quiet, but sometime she talks, Sakuno and her friends are trying to get her to talk more to them.

"Guess what Sakuno just talk to Ryoma Echizen this morning," said Mizuki.

"What really?" said Hikaru.

"What did you guys talk about?" asked Tomoka.

"Ghost," replied Sakuno. "you know I helped one ghost this morning."

"Really! Sakuno today you are full of surprises," said Mitsuki.

"Tell me about it," said Sakuno.

"Let's get to class, everyone is going already," said Hikaru. Then everyone started walking inside the school door and going to their class.

"Hey, Sakuno, do you want to go to the new cafe shop that just opened in front of the station?" asked Hikari.

"I love to go, but I have something to do afterschool," said Sakuno, "another time."

"Will alright, if you can't come then we'll bring back something for you," said Hikaru.

"Thanks, you guys are the best," smiled Sakuno.

The bell rang when the girls got to their seats, class was boring like always for Sakuno, but exciting at lunch time.

"Hey, Sakuno where are you going?" asked Mizuki.

"I'm going to get something, I forgot in cooking class," said Sakuno. Sakuno headed toward the cooking room to get her sweets.

"Shokogami-sensei, I came to get my sweets," said Sakuno.

"Oh, alright, do it quickly, I got a parent coming to see me," said Shokogami-sensei.

Sakuno quickly grab her sweets in the refrigerator and headed out to her friends under the sakura tree, where they always have their lunches.

"Hey, girls," said Sakuno.

"Sakuno, did you steal some sweets?" asked Tomoka.

"No, I made them silly," said Sakuno. Placing them down on the grass and sitting down next to Miyuki.

"Wow, there's a lot," said Mizuki.

"I know," said Sakuno. "I got carried away when making the sweets."

"Like always," said Miyuki.

"Hey, does anyone have a small bag?" asked Sakuno.

"I do, here" said Mitsuki.

"What are you doing?" asked Hikari, when Sakuno started to put some sweets into the small blue bag.

"I'm giving some to someone," said Sakuno.

"I'm guessing it's Echizen-kun," said Hikari.

"Yeah, I just want to thank him," said Sakuno.

"I'll go with you," said Tomoka.

"Me too," said Hikaru.

"Why?" asked Hikari.

"The fan girls will be he around him, so if they give Sakuno a troubles, we'll be there to wipe the chocolate off their faces," said Mizuki.

"Yeah, let's go" said Hikaru.

They headed out to find Ryoma inside the gym surrounded by fans like always, when Sakuno, Tomoka, and Hikaru went inside they fan girls gave a mean look at them.

"What are you filthy girls doing in here?" asked one of the fan girl name Lulu.

"We are here to talk to Ryoma Echizen-kun," said Sakuno.

"There's no way you ugly girls are going to talk to him," said another fan girl name Wana.

"Oh, S-sa..ku..no, right?" asked Ryoma coming from the inside tennis court. (yes, the tennis courts are located inside only at lunch. Outside courts are for club)

"Yes, um, I need to talk to you, but am I interuppting?" said Sakuno.

"No, let's go somewhere else, if you want to talk," said Ryoma.

"There is no way that we are going to let you talk to her Ryoma-sama, without us," said a fan girl name Mandy.

"Hey, you fan girls don't even own him, let him have some space," said Tomoka.

"Go Echizen-kun, Sakuno, we'll hold them off," said Hikaru.

Then they ran out of the gym, while the fan girls tried to get pass Tomoka and Hikaru.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Ryoma.

"I just wanted to give you this for helping me," said Sakuno.

"That's it," said Ryoma getting the sweets from Sakuno.

"Yeah, and I want you to come with me to the hospital," said Sakuno.

"Why, you did just fine this morning, what else do you need?" asked Ryoma.

"I just want you to come and see, because I may do something wrong, please," said Sakuno.

"I think you'll do great, but if you really want me to come then I'll go," said Ryoma.

"Great, then I'll meet you afterschool in front of the school gate at 4," said Sakuno. "wait you are not doing anything, right?"

"No, I'll meet you at 4 then," said Ryoma.

"RYOMA-SAMA!" said the fan girls that are running toward him.

"Will then good-bye gotta run," said Ryoma. Then he went on dashing and the fans girl running behind him.

"Hey, girl, you got nerve talking to our Ryoma-sama," said one of the fan girls that are left behind to talk to Sakuno named Hanajima.

"And you got a problem with that?" asked Hikaru coming behind her.

"Yeah, I do," said Hanajima turning around to face Hikaru.

"Oh, really," said Hikaru.

"U-uh, no, I mean, Ahhhhhhhh," said Hanajima running for her life.

"You done talking to him?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah," replied Sakuno, "thanks for helping me,"

"No problem, if you need any help you know what to do," said Hikaru.

"Thanks, where's Tomo-chan?" asked Sakuno.

"She went to the nurses office," said Hikaru.

"Why?" asked Sakuno.

"We both beat up some fans shortly after you left and they ran to the nurses office, Tomoka ran after them telling me to follow you, because some more fans might do something to you," said Hikaru.

"So Tomo-chan went to the nurse's office to tell what happened?" asked Sakuno.

"Yeah," said Hikaru, "we better head there too, up for some fast running?"

"Sure," smiled Sakuno, and they ran toward the nurse's office. When they got there Tomoka was explaining everything to the nurse and the priniciple.

"She's lying," said Lulu.

"No, she is not," said Hikaru bursting inside the nurse's office.

"What," said the priniciple.

"Don't believe her," said Hikaru, "she is the one that's lying."

"What should we do?" asked the nurse.

"I don't know," said the priniciple.

"They are all one, they are doing that just to blame us," cried Mandy.

"She got a point you know," said the nurse.

"Let have Ryoma-kun decide," said Sakuno. "beside they are Ryoma-kun's fan girl."

"Fan girls?" asked the nurse and the priniciple. Just then the bell rang for class and lunch was over.

"We should head back to class," said Tomoka.

"No stay, we need to discuss this matter," said the priniciple. "Koko-sensei can you go and call on Ryoma Echizen."

"Yes, sir" said the Nurse. After the nurse left the prinicple asked the girls to take a seat on the bedside. A minute later the nurse came in with Ryoma. "Here he is sir."

"Ryoma Echizen, please take a seat," said the priniciple.

"What did I do?" asked Ryoma taking his seat.

"These girls were in a fight today and they said that it involves you," said the priniciple.

"Involving me?" asked Ryoma.

"Can you explain?" asked the priniciple.

"Will, I didn't see the fighting, but when Sakuno Ryuzaki came and talk to me during lunch, we were just about to head out and talk, when that girl with the blond hair said that they wouldn't let me go talk to her without them supervising, while Ryuzaki's friend blocked them so that they couldn't come, so we could go and have a talk," explained Ryoma.

"That is just what Osakada said," said the nurse.

"We can call on the girls that they beat up and help them beat up girls too," said Hikaru.

"What?" said the nurse.

"Okay, list," said the priniciple. "can you take down the name, Koko-sensei?"

"Sure, can you list them," said the nurse.

"Okay, the people that they beat up are, Kimi Anami from class 2-A, Sayuki Sakimoto from class 3-B, Miyako Ochiai from class 1-B, Amano Kiko from class 2-A, Rima Ashina from class 3-C, Sayami Minami from class 1-C, and Yume Yukina from class 2-C." said Tomoka.

"The people that help them are Hanajima Hanaki from class 2-A, Kiki Kinami from class 2-A, Manda Kodomi from class 1-B, Hanashiki Kodomu from class 3-A, and Ren Sakiwa from class 1-A," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, I remember those people that Osakada-san said came here looking beat up, but they wouldn't say who," said the nurse.

"Alright, from now on, you girls that bullied people should stay away from Echizen, and you are suspended from beating up people, you'll be suspended for about 3 weeks. Koko-sensei, please tell the girls that I listed here that they are suspended," said the priniciple.

"Wait what about us," said Hikaru.

"You guys? Let's just say, thank you," smiled the priniciple, "go back to class you three girls and Echizen. While you girls stay, I'll be calling your parents, and tell them what have happen."

"Thank you," said the girls. Then Sakuno, Ryoma, Tomoka, and Hikaru headed out of the nurse's office.

"Ryoma-kun, sorry for causing you all this," said Sakuno.

"Hmm, it's okay, the class was getting pretty boring, too," said Ryoma, "thanks to you I did have to do this presentation thing, I hope they are already done with it, so I don't have to do it."

"Will our class is this way," said Sakuno.

"What is your class number?" asked Ryoma.

"Um, class 2-A," said Sakuno.

"Hmm, thanks," said Ryoma, "later."

"Hey, I think that Ryoma-sama is taking a liking to you," said Tomoka.

"I don't think so, let's just get to class," said Sakuno.

Afterschool, Ryoma and Sakuno met each other in front of the school gate at 4 as scheduled and headed toward the hospital.

"Hello may I help you?" asked the hospital nurse.

"Yeah, um, do you have a patience name Kyoko Yamamoto?" asked Ryoma.

"Hold on, let me check," said the nurse, "yeah, we do, she is in the third floor first room on the right side."

"Thank you," said Sakuno. Then they headed to the elevators and landed on the third floor. After they found Kyoko Yamamoto's room they went inside the room to see a girl laying there and a woman sitting next to her.

"Sorry for intruding, may we come in?" asked Ryoma.

"Please," said the woman.

"My name is Ryoma Echizen and this is Sakuno Ryuzaki, we are here to see Kyoko Yamamoto," said Ryoma.

"Please to meet you, I'm Kyoko's mother, Kyoko just feel asleep," said the woman.

"Mom?" said Kyoko waking up.

"Kyoko, you have some visitor," said her mother.

"Who?" asked Kyoko.

"Hi, I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki," said Sakuno.

"I'm Ryoma Echizen," said Ryoma.

"Hello, I'm...,"

"We know who you are," said Ryoma.

"Huh, how?" asked Kyoko getting up from her bed.

"Can we talk to her alone, please," said Ryoma.

"Uh, sure," said Kyoko's mother, "I'll be outside your room, Kyoko, if you need anything call me, okay."

"Okay, mom," said Kyoko. After Kyoko's mother went out of the door Sakuno and Ryoma explain everything to Kyoko.

"I can't believe it," said Kyoko. "is um my dad here?"

"Yes," said Sakuno, "he is standing right next to you on your bedside."

"Can you tell him that I'm sorry for putting us into this mess," cried Kyoko.

"He can hear you," said Ryoma.

"Tell her that I don't want her to feel sorry or regret that it's her fault," said the ghost.

"Your father said that he doesn't want you to think that it's your fault," said Sakuno.

"But it is my fault," said Kyoko.

"Tell her that it's my fault too, for not looking ahead, when she was talking to me," said the ghost.

"Your father said that if you blame yourself then he blame him too," said Sakuno.

"What? Why," said Kyoko.

"He said that it was his fault for not looking ahead, when you were talking to him," said Sakuno.

"But then...," said Kyoko.

"Kyoko, do you want to live in regret?" asked Ryoma.

"No," replied Kyoko.

"Will then your father doesn't want to have this regret either, that's why we are here to talk to you, your father wants you to let it go, the regret that you been having is keeping your father in a coma, if your father stays in a coma any longer then he will died, right now your father isn't dead yet, but he will soon if you don't realize that it wasn't either of you guys fault, it just happen, okay," said Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun, that was too harsh," said Sakuno.

"No Sakuno-chan, he isn't I was too upset that my dad had to be in a coma and that I was afraid that I won't see him anymore," cried Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan, where is your father?" asked Sakuno.

"Huh? He is in this hospital in the room next to me," replied Kyoko.

"Thanks I'll be back," said Sakuno. Then she left with Ryoma, Kyoko's mother went back in when Sakuno and Ryoma came out.

"What are you doing?" asked Ryoma looking confused.

"Is this it the room, Kyoko-chan did say that his father was in the room next to her's, so I'm going in," said Sakuno, "excuse me."

"Who are you," said a boy about their age sitting on the chair next to a man.

"Is this um Oto Yamamoto's room?" asked Sakuno.

"Yeah," said the boy.

"I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki," said Sakuno.

"I'm Ryoma Echizen, I'm his son," said the boy.

"We are a friend of Kyoko, and we heard that her father is in the hospital with her," said Sakuno.

"Yeah," said Kiyo.

"Is he alright?" asked Sakuno.

"Yeah, he is but he is near his death," cried Kiyo.

"Can we see him privately?" asked Sakuno.

"Huh? Why?" asked Kiyo looking confusedly at Sakuno and Ryoma.

"Don't worried, I'm just going to try to talk to him," said Sakuno.

"Alright, if anything happen call me okay, I'll be going next door," said Kiyo. After the door shut Sakunowent over to Oto's bedside.

"Sakuno, what are you doing?" asked Ryoma.

"I'm going to bring him back," replied Sakuno.

"What?" asked Ryoma.

"His son is right he is not dead yet, but near," said Sakuno.

"Okay?" asked Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun, I have more then just seeing ghost, I have the power to heal people's injuries, too if they are not dead, so I think this might just work," said Sakuno.

"You think?" asked Ryoma.

"Yeah," said Sakuno, placing her hand down to Oto's chest, a green glowing light shot out from Sakuno's hand, just a few minutes the ghost that was standing next to Kiyato went back into his body. Oto's eyes open up and Sakuno stop the glowing light, Oto turned to see Sakuno.

"Thank you, Sakuno Ryuzaki and Ryoma Echizen, thank you very much," said Oto.

"You're welcome," said Sakuno. Then they went out of the door and asked for Kiyo and her mother to come inside Oto's room with Kyoko. When they went inside Kyoko and her family were surprised to see Oto's eyes open.

"How did you guys?" asked Kiyo.

"I talk to him about Kyoko," said Sakuno.

"Thank you, oh thank you," cried Kyoko.

"You're welcome," said Sakuno.

"How could we ever repay you?" asked Kyoko's mother.

"You already did," replied Sakuno.

"What?" asked Kyoko's mother.

"Just live happily like this is all I ever needed," said Sakuno.

"Yeah," said Ryoma.

"We'll better get going now," said Sakuno.

"Thank you, and good-bye, come visit us again," said Kiyo.

"Yeah, definitely," said Sakuno.

Exiting the hospital and going home it was very awkward, then suddenly Sakuno fainted. "Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki! Hey wake up!," yelled Ryoma. But Sakuno was already out of commission. The next morning, Sakunowoke up to be in her room, looking confused she went out into the living room and saw Ryoma there.

"You finally woke up," said Ryoma.

"What happen, why are you here?" asked Sakuno.

"You fainted, that's what," said Ryoma.

"I did? Oh that's right, I fainted because I used my healing power," said Sakuno.

"Oh, and I carry you all the way here," said Ryoma.

"How did you come in, it was lock isn't it?" asked Sakuno.

"The key was tied to your bag so how can I not see?" asked Ryoma. "plus carrying you was easy."

"Huh?" said Sakuno.

"You were very light," said Ryoma.

"Stop joking around," blushed Sakuno.

"I'm not," said Ryoma, "hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," said Sakuno.

"How could you faint just by using your healing power?" asked Ryoma.

"Will, you see if I heal someone it's like I'm taking life out of me, too," replied Sakuno.

"Hmm, it got to be dangerous, you need to be careful when you use that healing power," said Ryoma, "anyway I cook you some breakfast on the table, I suggest that you don't go to school today, you might faint again if you go to school."

"I'm alright, really, you should get going if you don't want to be late for school," said Sakuno.

"Yeah, later," said Ryoma heading for the door.

"Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno, when Ryoma was half way out the door, Ryoma turned around to see Sakuno smiling towards him, "thanks for everything."

"Yeah," said Ryoma. Sakuno quickly ate breakfast and went to get dress for school, when she was dressing up she realized that she was sleeping in her school uniform, so she have to take it off and put on another school uniform. When she got to school her friends where waiting for her.

"Hey, Sakuno guess what," said Tomoka.

"What?" asked Sakuno.

"The fan girls just got a slip saying that they are going to go to GYM camp, for beating up girls, also my father gave me free tickets, we're go a ticket to go to a Chiba, Japan," said Hikari.

"Really?" said Sakuno.

"And Echizen is coming with us too," said Mitsuki.

"Okay? When are we leaving?" asked Sakuno.

"We are leaving for the summer, and it's tomorrow," said Mizuki.

"How, I was so caught up on my cooking that I forgot that it was summer already," said Sakuno.

"Let go inside, school is about to start, oh and we have to new students coming in today," said Mizuki.

"I wonder who it is," said Hikaru.

After the bell rang the teacher introduced the class to a new student to Sakuno's surprise it was Kyoko Yamamoto. In Ryoma's room the new transferred student there was Kiyo Yamamoto. At lunch Mizuki went to talk to Kyoko and they became fast friends, while Sakuno went and talk to Ryoma about what had happen.

"I can't believe it," said Ryoma.

"I know," said Sakuno.

"Do you even know what I can't believe?" asked Ryoma.

"No, but guess what, Kyoko Yamamoto transferred into my class," said Sakuno.

"No kidding, Kiyo Yamamoto just transferred into my class, too," said Ryoma.

"Ah, there she is," said Tomoka.

"Everyone," said Sakuno.

"Sakuno I like to introduced you to...," said Mizuki.

"We already met," said Kyoko.

"Yep," said Sakuno.

"There he is," said Ryoma's best friend named Takeshi Momoshiro.

"Momo-senpai."

"Let me introduced you...," said Momo.

"You don't have to, we already met," said Ryoma.

"In class yeah," said Momo.

"No at the hospital," said Ryoma.

"Hospital?" asked Momo.

"Yeah, Kiyo and me are twins, and thanks to Sakuno-chan and Ryoma-chan, our father was healthy again," said Kyoko.

"What did you two do yesterday?" asked Tomoka.

"Um, we went to visit Kyoko-chan at the hospital and I accidently bump into Ryoma-kun," lied Sakuno.

"Hmm," said Mizuki and Momoshiro.

"So, Echizen Hikari won a ticket to Chiba, Japan, and we have an extra ticket so would you consider coming with us," said Mizuki.

"To where again?" asked Momo.

"Chiba, Japan," said Mizuki.

"Wow, I've been there," said Momo.

"How is it?" asked Mizuki. Momo starting explaining to Mizuki whispering to her.

"Are those two couples?" asked Kiyo.

"No, not at all," said Ryoma.

"Are you two?" asked Kyoko.

"Us, no," said Sakuno.

"We are," said Ryoma.

"What?" said Kyoko and Kiyo. Sakuno was also looking surprisely at Ryoma.

"Hehehe," said Ryoma.

Then the bell rang to go to class. Then Ryoma said, "I'm going to walk Sakuno to her class, you go on ahead."

"Okay," said Kiyo.

"Echizen-kun, are you two really couples?" asked Kyoko.

"Yeah," said Ryoma. Sakuno couldn't say anything, her words couldn't come out.

"Hmm, I thought so when we first met, will I'll go on first, I need to find Mizuki-chan," said Kyoko.

"Kiyato-kun, why did you saying that we are a couple?" asked Sakuno finally.

"I just have a feeling that if I don't say that then Kiyo would ask you to be his GF," said Ryoma.

"Why? Are you jealous?" asked Sakuno.

"No," said Ryoma.

"Then, why bother?" asked Sakuno. Trying to run away from Ryoma, but Ryoma caught her hand.

"Don't go yet, and you're right I am jealous," said Ryoma.

"Why are you jealous?" asked Sakuno.

"I think I'm falling for you," replied Ryoma turning away blushing. Sakuno couldn't believed that Ryoma likes her. She couldn't let Ryoma see her blushed so she said "I uh, need to go, I can't be late." Pulling away her hands from Ryoma, she ran to her class. Sakuno went to sit down in her assigned sit, out of breath she took out her math book.

"Ryoma, what's wrong?" asked Hikaru, who sit in front of her.

"I'll tell you later," said Ryoma.

After class was over, Ryoma came to Sakuno's room to hear her answer, while her friends looked suspiciously when Sakuno left.

"What is your answer?" asked Ryoma. Ryoma had took her to a Sakura tree behind the school so that no one would hear. That's what they thought.

"I um, I don't know," said Sakuno. She had a little tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Just say 'yes'," said Ryoma.

"I want to say yes, but I'm scared of the fan girls that you have," said Sakuno.

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you," said Ryoma.

"Are you sure?" asked Sakuno. Sakuno's little tint of pink turned into a red blush.

"Yeah, I swear, Sakuno," said Ryoma.

"Okay, wait... did you just call me Sakuno," said Sakuno. She was now blushing very hard.

"Why? You don't like it?"

"No, I-I um, I do l-like it." Sakuno said stuttering. Ryoma give a little laugh and kissed Sakuno on the forehead.

What they don't know is that Momoshiro and Tomoka are watching them from behind the bushes.

"Alright, from now on we are officially couples," said Ryoma. Heading back to her friends Ryoma spotted Hikaru coming toward her. He then bid a quick bye to Sakuno saying that he have some art stuff to do and went the other way.

"Ryoma, what happen at lunch?" asked Hikaru.

"Ryoma-kun confessed to me," said Sakuno.

"What!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, I know, Ryoma-kun came to get me a few minutes ago to hear my answer," said Sakuno.

"And what did you say?" asked Hikaru.

"I said that I'll go out with him," said Sakuno.

"Great," said Mitsuki coming from behind her with the others.

"Congratulation, Sakuno," said Mizuki and Miyuki together.

"Thanks," said Sakuno.

"We need to get out of here, if we don't want to be late for tomorrow's trip," said Miyuki.

"Yeah," said Mizuki.

"Sakuno!" called Ryoma. "I'm done with the art work and stuff let's go."

"Okay, see you girls tomorrow," said Sakuno. Taking Ryoma's hand as they walk out of the gate.

"Huh? Sakuno is the first to get a BF huh?" said Mizuki.

"You could be first too if you have realize that someone is taking a liking to you for a long time," said Mitsuki and Hikaru. As they walked out of the gate too heading the opposite direction from Sakuno and Ryoma.

"Ryoma-kun, do you have the ticket for tomorrow?" asked Sakuno.

"Yeah," said Ryoma, "and don't use the kun anymore okay, just call me Ryoma."

"Okay, R-Ryoma," said Sakuno.

"Yeah," said Ryoma, "will here we are, good night, and see you tomorrow." Ryoma kissed her forehead again before going on his way.

"Okay, good night to you too," said Sakuno. After seeing Ryoma disappeared into the night Sakuno went inside her apartment and got ready for tomorrow. The next day Ryoma came and pick her up and they went to the bus station to meet the others.

"Hurry up or we'll leave you," said Mizuki. Then they got into the bus and rode to Chiba. When they got there everything was still the same to Ryoma. They went to explore the city, they headed an isle toward the market, suddenly Sakuno bumped into her parents.

"Mom? Dad?" asked Sakuno.

"Who are you?" asked her father.

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Sakuno.

"What is your name?" asked her mother.

"I'm Sakuno," said Sakuno.

"Sakuno? Sakuno! how have you been?" cried her mother.

"We missed you so much," said her father.

"Why did you sent me away?" asked Sakuno.

"We want you to get an education instead of living here so poor," said her father.

"Sakuno!" called Mizuki from the orange tent at the market.

"Introduce us to your friends, Sakuno," said her father.

"Everyone, I like you all to meet my parents," said Sakuno.

"Hello, Sakuno's friends nice to meet you all," said Sakuno's parents.

"Hello, I'm Mitsuki and this is Mizuki, Hikaru, Hikari, Tomoka, and Miyuki," said Mitsuki.

"I'm Ryoma Echizen, Sakuno's boyfriend," said Ryoma.

"Really? You're Sakuno's boyfriend?" asked her mother.

"Let us all go back into the house," said her father. Agreeing to Sakuno's father they went into Sakuno's real home. Entering, Sakuno's parents guide them into the living room. They all sat on the sofa. "So, tell me Sakuno, do you still have your ghost seeing power?" Her father said.

"Yes, father, I still have them," said Sakuno.

"Y-you still have them?" asked her mother.

"Yeah," said Sakuno.

"So does your friends know that you have that power?" asked her father.

"Yes, I know you told me to keep it a secret from everyone, but they all have the same powers as me," said Sakuno.

"You all can see ghost?" asked Sakuno's mother.

"Yeah," said Mizuki.

"Mother, Father, I know that you are scared of my powers, I know, but for once I just wanted you two to just accepted me for who I am," cried Sakuno. "when you two transferred me into a new enviroment I thought that you two didn't want me because of this power, I started to hate this power too, but not until I met them, they help realized that I don't need to hate my power, I can used them for good things, but then you two wouldn't accepted me."

"Sakunowe're very sorry," said her mother.

"I wrote to you two many times, but I never got any letters from you two at all," said Sakuno.

"We did get them, but we're afraid that the letters that we sent you might not reach you," said her father.

"Mother, father, are you in there?" asked a voice outside.

"Come in," said her mother.

"Oh, you have visitor," said a girl.

"They are not visitor," said her father.

"This is Sakuno, you're older sister," said her mother.

"You're my sister?" asked the girl.

"And you are?" Mizuki.

"I'm Misako, I was born 3 months after my big sister left," said Misako.

"How old are you?" asked Mitsuki.

"I'm 11," replied Misako. "And who are you guys?"

"Sorry we are Sakuno's friend, I'm Mizuki Konomi," said Mizuki.

"I'm Mitsuki Atashi," said Mitsuki, "this is Miyuki Yumehara."

"Hello," said Miyuki.

"I'm Hikaru Arashi, and this is Hikari Minazuki," said Hikaru.

"I'm Tomoka Osakada."

"My name is Ryoma Echizen," said Ryoma.

"I'm very pleased to meet you all," said Misako.

"Come and sit down," said Sakuno's mother.

"I heard from mother and father that you can see ghost, big sister," said Misako.

"Yeah, I can, and you don't have to call me "big sister" just call me Sakuno," said Sakuno.

"Okay, Sakuno," said Misako. "and can you really see ghost?"

"Yeah, she can, I mean we all can," said Mizuki.

"What? Sakuno, your friends can all see ghost?" Her parents along with Misako were shocked and surprised.

"Yeah, can you see them too, Misako?" asked Sakuno.

"No, I can't," said Misako.

"Oh," said Sakuno.

"Let's go make dinner it's getting late," said Sakuno's mother.

"Okay," said Misako.

"I'll help too," said Sakuno.

"No, don't, you guys were walking around town for a while stay and relax," said her mother.

"No, really, mother, I want to help," said Sakuno.

"If you insisted," said her mother sighing.

"I'll go to the store to get the ingredience that I need," said Sakuno, then she took Ryoma with her to go to the store.

"What are you going to make?" asked Ryoma.

"I'm going to make my parents favorite sweets," said Sakuno.

"You are crazy about sweets," said Ryoma.

"Yeah, and I'm excited that I have a little sister," said Sakuno.

"Your sister look just like you," said Ryoma.

"Really, I don't think we look alike at all, just the attitude," said Sakuno, "also Misako is a cute girl, but the one thing that stirred me up is that, maybe mother and father doesn't want me to know about Misako, that why they never sent any letter to me."

"Maybe they don't know where you lived," said Ryoma.

"No, they do, I sent them letters so my address is on the letter they could just switch the address, theirs on top and mine in the middle of the letter, that isn't so hard, right," said Sakuno.

"That isn't hard, but I think that they didn't know about that," said Ryoma.

"Yeah, I think so too, but it seem like they are hiding something," said Sakuno, when they got to the store, Sakuno quickly get the ingredience that she needed, then headed back home. When they got home Misako and her mother were still making dinner, Sakuno then came to the kitchen and started on hers. She made her mother's favorite starwberry tarts and her father's favorite Montblonc. After they had dinner, Ryoma helped Sakuno bring the sweets, so they can have dessert. They set on the table, Sakuno's parents and Misako looked surprised at the sweets that Sakuno made.

"I didn't know that you knew how to make sweets," said Sakuno's father.

"I learned cooking when I was in cooking class," said Sakuno.

"So that was what you were making, it smelled so good when it was in the oven," said Misako.

"What is your favorite sweets, Misako?" asked Sakuno.

"My favorite sweets is um pudding," said Misako.

"Pudding?" asked Sakuno.

"Yeah, but I never tried it though," said Misako.

"After we are finished with dessert you want me to teach you how to make sweets?" asked Sakuno.

"Really? I would love to," said Misako.

"But before that let's eat," said Sakuno. Then with Mitsuki and Mizuki's help each one of them have their own sweets. After they are finished with the sweets, Sakunohelped Misako and her mother washed dishes outside.

"Sakuno, are you having fun living out on your own?" asked Misaki's mother.

"Yeah I'm having fun, but somedays are hard," replied Sakuno. They stayed quiet after they are done with the dishes, Sakuno and Misako prepare to make some sweets.

"Okay, the first sweets that we are going to make is pudding," said Sakuno.

"Pudding?" asked Misako.

"Yeah," said Sakuno, "I'll also write down the recipe so that you can make it on your own."

"Thank you," said Misako.

"You're welcome, now to start making pudding we need Caramel," said Sakuno.

"Caramel?" asked Misako.

"Yes, you saw pudding before, right?" asked Sakuno.

"Yeah," replied Misako.

"The orange or brown cream on top of the pudding is not cream but caramel," said Sakuno. "we pour the caramel into a pot and let it get hot, let me tell you something. If you let it sit, it gets hot and the caramel turned brown it will get bitter, if it stay orange or light brown it's just right."

"Wow," said Misako looking at the pot of caramel that is about to turn light brown.

Right after the caramel turn light brown, Sakuno helped Misako moved the pot and pour the caramel into a plastic cup that Sakuno brought at the market. Then they put the caramel inside the refrigerator to let it cool down.

"Next we mixed in milk and sugar," said Sakuno. "pudding is mostly made out of sugar and milk. We put the pot full of milk to heat it, then add the sugar let it sit for 1 minute." For that Sakuno and Misako let it sit for 1 minute, after the one minute Misaki pour the milk sugar to a plastic tool and heated it in the oven for until the milk sugar rised. After it rised they pull it out and let it sit in the refrigerator to cool it. After it is cooled Sakuno demonstrated carefull to Misako to put the Milk sugar over the caramel so that the caramel would be on top, then flip it back again. When Sakuno and Misako together flip it back again, the caramel was on top of the milk sugar. "And that is how you do it," said Sakuno.

"Wow, that was a lot of work, but it is fun too," said Misako, "can I tried it?"

"Okay," said Sakuno.

Misako took at bit of the pudding and said, "Wow this is totally good, I can't believed that I made this."

"Great! Now let's try making one more sweet," said Sakuno.

"What are we going to make now?" asked Misako finishing her pudding.

"We are going to make a cake," said Sakuno.

"A cake," said Misako.

"Let first wash these dishes," said Sakuno.

"Let me wash those," said Ryoma coming behing Sakuno and taking the dishes outside to wash them.

"Hey, Sakuno, who is this Ryoma," said Misako. "he is kinda cute."

"Oh, he's my boyfriend," said Sakuno.

"Your boyfriend?" asked Misako.

"Yeah, plus he have more experience with ghost then me, anyway let's get back to baking that cake? Misako, what kind of cake do you like?" asked Sakuno.

"I like chocolate and vanilla swipe cake," said Misako.

"Okay, so we'll need some vanilla and chocolate," said Sakuno.

"Oh, we got some chocolate and vanilla," said Misako.

"Great now can you chopped some chocolate," said Sakuno.

"Okay, but how?" asked Misako.

"Like this," after Sakuno lay the chocolate on the counter Sakuno went and show Misako who to chopped chocolate.

"Looking at you, it seem so easy, but when I tried it's so hard," said Misako.

"You just need to keep on practicing,"said Sakuno.

"Here's the dishes that I washed," said Ryoma.

"Thank you," said Sakuno.

After the chocolate was chopped Sakuno heated the chocolate after the temperature for the chocolate reaches 60 Sakuno asked Misako to removed the chocolate pot, Sakuno then pour the chocolate on the plastic long plate. After the chocolate was pour Sakuno and Misako riped the flour and pour it into a bowl and then they added some milk, eggs, and sugar to the flour. Misako helped Sakuno stirred it and set it into the oven for a few minutes. After that was done Sakuno pull out the crust of the cake and pour the chocolate and spread the chocolate over the cake. After that they did the same thing with the chocolate to the vanilla and spread it over the cake. After that was done Sakuno added some icing that she made while Misako was chopping on the chocolate. After they are done with the cake, Sakuno and Misako went to the living room and set the cake and puddings down so everyone can eat.

Soon enough it was bedtime for the family, Sakuno and her friends left the house to the hotel that they booth up. When they got there each one of the friends went to their rooms except for Ryoma and Sakuno.

"What on your mind, Ryoma?" asked Sakuno.

"When are we leaving?" asked Ryoma.

"We are leaving the day after tomorrow, why?" asked Sakuno.

"I want to get out of here," said Ryoma.

"Huh? What's making you say that?" asked Sakuno worriedly.

"You," replied Ryoma walking out of the hotel and having a seat on the bench outside.

"Why me?" asked Sakuno coming out and sitting next to Kiyato.

"It looks like you're not having fun at all, it seem like you are worried about something?" asked Ryoma.

"You notice," said Sakuno.

"What is it what's bothering you?" asked Ryoma.

"I'm scared, Sakuno, I'm scared that my parents and my sister would hate me for having this power, I'm scared that my family wouldn't open up to me for the rest of my life?" cried Sakuno.

"It's okay, to be scared, it's not like we have these kind of power because we want to," said Ryoma hugging Sakuno until Sakuno stopped crying and feel asleep. Ryoma carried Sakuno to her room and lay her down on her bed, then Ryoma back outside for some thinking.

"Oi, Echizen!" a voice called out to Ryoma. Ryoma turned and saw Momoshiro. He was with the people from his tennis club. In short the regulars.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ryoma asked.

"To see Chiba, of course." Fuji, the sadistic tennis player said. (A/n: You already know the regulars so I'm not going to introduce them.)

"You should get some sleep." Oishi said.

"I know," said Ryoma, "where are you guys staying?"

"Nya! In this hotel of course," replied Eiji.

"Here?"

"Oh well, we're going to sleep see you in the morning Echizen," Momoshiro said. The regulars all went inside. Ryoma sighed and went inside too.

The next morning Sakuno woke up very early to use the hotel kitchen and bake some breakfast for her friends and Ryoma. When they came to the dinning room to order some food Sakuno came and bring them some breakfast. They thought that Sakuno was crazy and asked her, " What are you doing?"

"Can't you see, I'm working," said Sakuno.

"What?" asked Mizuki.

"We can't sit around doing nothing all day, you know," said Sakuno.

"She's right," said Tomoka, "sittng liking yesterday all day will do us nothing it'll only get us fat."

"You guys want anything else to eat?" asked Sakuno. "oh, and where is Ryoma."

"Don't know, Sakuno go wake him up," said Mitsuki.

"Okay," said Sakuno, then she quick walked to Ryoma's room and knock on the door, "Ryoma? Ryoma it's me Sakuno, are you up yet?" Then a hand from inside Ryoma's room grab Sakuno by the hand and pulled her inside. "Ryoma? What are you doing? Everyone is waiting for you, and why did you pull me inside your room?"

"Sakuno, I want us to be alone today," said Ryoma.

"What?"

"We are gonna go on a scavenger hunt," said Ryoma.

"Okay? Hurry up and come down to breakfast," said Sakuno.

"Wait, you are going, right?" asked Ryoma.

"But I got to work," said Sakuno.

"Forget about work for today, okay, please come," said Ryoma.

"Sigh, okay, but under one condition," said Sakuno.

"What?"

"After we are doing packing tonight, you have to work tomorrow at the hotel without break until it's time to go home," said Sakuno.

"Deal!" said Ryoma. "let's go," picking up Sakuno into the air.

"R-Ryoma, stop it, put me down, please," protest Sakuno, but wouldn't. Then they headed downstair for breakfast. When they are finished Ryoma tooked Sakuno on the scavenger hunt.

"Okay," said Ryoma.

"What are we scavenging again?" asked Sakuno.

"Hehe, it's for me to know and you to find out, I'm gonna go ask that man over there you wait here until I come back," said Ryoma giving a kiss to Sakuno on the cheek and left to talk to the man, "excuse me, um do you know the Ryuzaki family?"

"Yes, I do," said the man.

"Do you know their daughter?" asked Ryoma.

"Their daughter, you mean Misako Ryuzaki?" asked the man.

"No their very first daughter," said Ryoma.

"Their first daughter?" asked the man.

"Yeah, Sakuno Ryuzaki?" asked Ryoma.

"Oh, yeah Sakuno-chan," said the man.

"I'm a friend of Misako, can I ask you a few question?" asked Ryoma.

"Sure, anything I can answer young man," said the man.

"I want to know why Sakuno's parent send Sakuno away?" asked Ryoma.

"If I can remember, they said it's because they are afraid of her powers," said the man.

"Power?" asked Ryoma pretending that he doesn't know.

"Sakuno-chan, can see ghost," said the man.

"Wow, um why are they afraid of her power?" asked Ryoma.

"It's because her ancestors from the Feudal Era, it happened 35 years ago two lovers named Ichigo and Makoto Ryuzaki, they both can also see ghost just like Sakuno-chan, but when the world knew that they could see ghost, many people want and separate them, which is killed them. They almost died without water when the desert people took them, they put Ichigo and Makoto in a iron cell separated from each other. On their last breath, they made a promise to each other that they will come back alive again and be reincarnated to find each other again. Sakuno-chan's parents thought that Sakuno-chan might be Ichigo, because she looked just like her, so that's the story of why Sakuno-chan's parents fear of her so much. Also you look just like Makoto," said the man.

"Do you have a picture of them?" asked Ryoma.

"Yes, in my shop called _Independent Town_," said the man.

"Okay, I'll come in later right after I talk to my girlfriend," said Ryoma.

"Alright, will I'm going on ahead," said the man.

"What's taking you so long?" asked Sakuno coming to Ryoma after the man left.

"Sorry, I'll go by you a drink, what do you want?" asked Ryoma.

"Ice tea," replied Sakuno.

"Okay wait right there," said Ryoma. He then quickly went to buy the ice tea for Sakuno.

"Where are we going now?" asked Sakuno getting the ice tea from Ryoma.

"We are going shopping," said Ryoma.

"Shopping? That doesn't sound like you," laughed Sakuno.

"Can't I go looking for my stuff too?" said Ryoma.

"Okay, where do we go?" asked Sakuno.

"To that man that I talked to store," said Ryoma, "called _Independent Town_."

"Okay," said Sakuno. They went walking around looking for the store until they finally found it. Sakuno went to look for the fruits while Ryoma went to counter to talk to the man and asked for the picture. After getting the picute from the man and buying the picture and the things that Sakuno picked they went out and back to the hotel to pack their things. Inside Ryoma's room he looked at the picture for the first time. To Ryoma's surprise, the old man was right the picture of Ichigo and Makoto looked just like Sakuno and himself. After taking a good look at the picture he went to Sakuno's room and explained very thing to Sakuno.

"I can't believed it," said Sakuno.

"Yeah, me too" said Ryoma.

"So, I'm Ichigo Ryuzaki?" asked Sakuno.

"I think so," said Ryoma.

"But we don't know that yet," said Sakuno. "I need to discuss it with my parents."

"I'll go with you," said Ryoma, "you'll need support." They quickly left the hotel to see Sakuno's parents. When they got there and explain everything to Sakuno's parents, they just nodded their heads.

"How could you?" asked Sakuno.

"Sakuno, it's just that...," said her father.

"Please, don't," cried Sakuno, "I already knew that you guys were afraid of me, because of my power, but the only thing that I didn't now is that you are not just afraid of me because of my power it's so because of my face isn't it?

"Yes, but we didn't mean to hurt you," said her mother.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me, mother, father, Misako. Is it just because that I look like this right that's why you two doesn't even want me? Even though we haven't seen each other for a long time Mother, father, you two never looked happy when you saw me yesterday morning. I could tell immediately mother that you didn't want to see me and that you guys were hiding something, you also didn't want me to help you cook things too, I could also tell that you guys didn't even want to eat my sweets and Misako I knew that you didn't even want me to teach you pudding, but for the sake that I don't find out, you do whatever it take so that I don't find out why you guys were so afraid of me," cried Sakuno, "without Ryoma's help I wouldn't be able to figure out why you guys were so afraid of me and why you guys sent me away."

"We are so sorry," said her father.

"It's okay, tomorrow, afternoon at 12 pm we are living to go back," said Sakuno. "you guys don't have to come if you don't want to." Then Sakuno left the house and ran back to the hotel.

"Just to tell you something, even if Sakuno and I looked just like them and have the same powers they have, it doesn't mean anything. Like I told Sakuno yesterday, it's not like we want to have the powers it just who we are, we can't erase the power, if we could then we would have erase it along time ago, but it's just that we can't. I love Sakuno, not because I'm the reincarnation of Makoto, it's because my feeling and my hearts tells me that I love her," said Ryoma, "and one more thing even if she looks and have the same power as Ichigo Ryuzaki, Sakuno is Sakuno, Ichigo is Ichigo, like it or not she is you guys daughter, and your sister, Misako, you guys should love her like she love you." After saying all of that Ryoma ran to the hotel and into Sakuno's room to find that her friends were there.

"What happen, Echizen-kun?" asked Hikaru.

"It's a long story," said Ryoma, coming to hug Sakuno. "are you alright?" He said after Sakuno's friends left.

"Yeah, thank you, for finding out about it and telling me," said Sakuno. Sakuno wipped her tears and stand up to hug Ryoma.

"You're welcome," said Ryoma, "now hurry up and come down and teach me to make something for tomorrow."

"Okay, just get me a few minutes to get ready," said Sakuno.

"Alright, we'll be waiting downstair, so you hurry up and get ready," said Ryoma. Ryoma and Sakuno's friend were waited for Sakuno downstairs. As Sakuno came down, she look cheerful as if nothing had happen.

"You want me to teach you all?" asked Sakuno after heading toward the kitchen and asked the chef to used the kitchen.

"Yeah," said Mitsuki.

"We want to help you as much as possible," said Hikaru.

"Alright, then help me get a bowl, because we are going ot make dinner first," said Sakuno.

"Dinner?" asked Hikari.

"Yeah, it's been a long day and none of us have any dinner, so we are going to start making dinner, family style," replied Sakuno. "Miyuki, do you have to pot?"

"Yeah," said Miyuki.

"Okay then, we need to heat up the stove," said Sakuno, "Ryoma can you put some olive oil inside the pot?"

"Sure," said Ryoma. While Ryoma was putting some olive oil into the pot, Sakuno then took the pot from Ryoma and put it in the stove. When the olive oil is hot enough, Sakuno set it aside for a minute to get the chicken ready. After, Mizuki cleaned the chicken legs and thighs, Sakuno asked Mizuki to put the carefully put the chicken inside the pot of the olive oil that Sakuno put back on the stove, and added some salt to the chicken and then watch it fried it. Sakuno asked Tomoka to keep watch of the chicken, because every 5 minutes she is going to flip the chicken.

"Miyuki, can you grab some smashed meat and garlic from the refrigerator for me," said Sakuno. Miyuki quickly went over to the refrigerator and got some smashed meat and garlic from the refrigerator and handed it over to Sakuno. Sakuno then asked Mitsuki to chopped the garlic into small pieces. When the chicken is freshly fried, Sakuno carefully pull out the chicken and set it into a plate and let it sit. When the garlic is chopped, Sakuno asked Hikari to put the garlic into the heated pot and put some salt in it too. While that is done, Sakuno handed some chocolate to Ryoma so he can chopped it for dessert. Sakuno, then headed over to Hikari.

"Okay, that's good, Hikaru, can you help Hikari pour the garlic into a plate?" asked Sakuno.

"Sure, I can do that," said Hikaru.

"Careful," said Sakuno, "Ryoma, are you done with the chocolate?"

"Yeah, what are you going to do with it?" asked Ryoma.

"I'm going to heat it," said Sakuno. With that said Ryoma handed a pot to Sakuno and help her watch the chocolate. After the chocolate's temperature reaches 60' degree Sakuno remove the pot of chocolate that had just melt over to the side for now and headed over to Hikaru and Hikari.

Hikaru and Hikari are already done pouring the garlic into a plate when Sakuno got there. Tomoka helped Sakuno put the chicken back into the pot and put the garlic on top. Sakuno, then added some soil sauce to the chicken and cover the top of the pot with its lid and let it sit for about ten minutes. Sakuno, then is ready to start on another dish for dinner, so she went to the refrigerator and took out some potatoes, cheeses, and butters and handed them to Mitsuki, Ryoma, and Miyuki to chooped and to smashed. When the ten minutes are up Sakuno carefull took out the chicken garlic into the plate that the chicken used to be and then she added some barbecue sauce to make the chicken a rich taste.

Sakuno headed over to Ryoma, which is boiling the potatoes and poke the potatoes with a fork, when it gently pull apart, Sakuno helped Ryoma taked the potatoes out of the boiling pot. They waited until the potatoes are cool and then they smashed the potatoes with the cheeses that Tomoka is working on and then they put the potatoes and cheeses in with the bowl that have the butter and Mitsuki stirred it until it is all smashed is soft. With Sakuno's help with the plate Mitsuki gently put some smashed potatoes cheeses into the plate and put it aside with the chicken. Next, with the flour in the cabinet, Sakuno asked for them all to gently pour the flours into a bowl.

"Are you guys done guys done with the flours?" asked Sakuno, "if you are done add some water, milks, and eggs into the flour and stirred until it's beaten and soft."

They started doing that, when the flours are pour into the bowl. After they stirred, it real soft and beaten, they all put it into a plastic thick bowl and put it into the oven, and heated it up to 26 degree. After the flours rised, Sakuno put in some mittens and pull out the cake. She flip the cake over, with the help of Tomoka they cover the cake with some the chocolate frosting that had just melted. Sakuno, risened some strawberry and cover the top with white cream and added the strawberries. Then, they set the cake inside the refrigerator to cool until it's ready for dessert.

"Okay, everyone, let's set up the table," said Sakuno.

So they head over to the dinning room and set up the tables, Sakuno put a rich with cloth over the table, while the other brings the utensil. After the table was set and the food was put on the table, Tomoka, Miyuki, Hikaru, Hikari, Mitsuki, and Mizuki went to call on the people that work inside the hotel to come to the dinning room and eat dinner with them. Only a few came, because the other already had dinner, so when everyone was seated they all ate dinner. After dinner and dessert, Sakuno went to her room to finished packing up for tomorrow.

"I can't believe that I'm the reincarnation of Ichigo Ryuzaki," said Sakuno to herself. "Will I better get some rest." The next morning Ryoma worked at the hotel with Sakuno, the regulars came and laughed at Ryoma, but he just ignored them. Tomoka came and gave the regulars work as well. As they work time went by and it was time for the group to return. When they went to the bus station along with the regulars, outside of town, Sakuno's family came to see her go.

"Sakuno, we're sorry about everything," said her mother looking more cheerful.

"It's okay mother, father, Misako," said Sakuno, "you guys know, I kind of like being the reincarnation of Ichigo Ryuzaki."

"Why?" asked her father.

"Because if I was not then I wouldn't have met Ryoma," said Sakuno.

"That's true," said her mother.

"Son, what you told us yesterday, gave us a lot of thinking, and you're right, she is our daughter, no matter who she is, because Sakuno is Sakuno, and Ichigo is Ichigo, right?" said her father.

"Yeah," said Ryoma.

"Misako, please look after mother and father, okay," said Sakuno.

"Sakuno onee-san, I want you to stay," said Misako.

"But I have school, and you're the only person that I trust to watch over mother and father, I promise that I'll come back and take you all to see my school," said Sakuno, "I have to go." Then getting on the bus that just arrived they all waved good - bye to Sakuno's family."I wonder if I'll get to see some ghost again," said Sakuno.

"You will," said Tomoka.

Back at school, it was hard, with the fangirls bullying Sakuno everyday, but with the help of her friends, Ryoma, and the regulars, it comes down to a fun time at school. Sakuno and Ryoma along with the regulars and Sakuno's friends graduated middle school and went on to high school. Ryoma was soon called to go to America for the US open, but he refused saying that Sakuno needs him. Sakuno knows very well that Ryoma love tennis and he couldn't let herself stop him from going to America and participate in the US open.

"You need to go Ryoma," Sakuno said. "I'm not forcing you to go, it's just that you love tennis and I can't be in your way of tennis." Sakuno and Ryoma were sitting under the Sakura tree where Ryoma and Sakuno were offically couples.

"You really want me to go that much?"

"Yes, I'll wait for you, it's only one chance that you can get to go to America, but me you can come back, because I'll always be here for you." Sakuno said.

"Alright, I'll go, but you better wait for me to come back you hear," said Ryoma.

"Yes, I promise."

"And you better not cheat on me."

"I give those words right back at you."

Ryoma then left in a week, he came back on Sakuno's graduation. On that same day Momoshiro had proposed to his girlfriend for 5 years, An Tachibana. The next day Horio Satoshi had also proposed to Tomoka and planned to get married very soon because she is 3 months pregnant.

A year after Momo's wedding with An, Ryoma also have proposed to Sakuno. After getting married, the Echizen family moved to America for Ryoma to compete in tournaments. Sakuno's family come and visit them often. It was weird at first but as times go by everyone go used to it. Sakuno's friend also came to visit from time to time because of their work.

_**6 years passed**_

"Ryoma, wake up you need to take Yuki and Kiyato to school," said Sakuno.

"What time is it?" asked Ryoma still in bed.

"It already 7:30," said Sakuno.

"7:30?" said Ryoma, he quickly got out of bed and went to the closet and get dressed, after he got done dressing he took his two children to school.

"Man," said Sakuno. "6 years have passed already, but he still act the same."

"Sakuno, anyone home?" asked a voice at the door, when Sakuno went to open it was Misako.

"Misako, what are you doing here?" asked Sakuno.

"He he," said Misako.

6 years passed, Sakuno and Ryoma powers grew more and more each day. They got married right after high school and got two twins named Miyako and Sakito. They also got another twins Yuki and Kiyato. They are expecting their fifth child in the spring. Sakuno and Ryoma passed on their powers to their children. Soon enough Ryoma and Sakuno will have to teach them along with Sakuno's friend, Mitsuki, Tomoka, Miyuki, Miyuki, Hikari, and Hikaru.

_**The End**_


End file.
